Mme Phantom
by Persianheart
Summary: Sixteen years after the incident in the Opera Pouplare we find Christen's daughter, but she is not Roul's child. This is a tale of deception, love, and an assumed to be lost Angel of Music. Please Review! I value your input greatly!
1. Learn to be Lonely

Prologue

"The happiest moment of The Viscount's life, no?"

"Oui. Monsieur Viscount de Changy has been very excited about the birth of his first child." The two servants could hear his footsteps on the floor above them. It was going to be a long night.

Raoul paced nervously in front of the door. Every once and a while he would stop to stare and wonder or the door would open and one of the midwives would come out to get water or towels or blankets. After many hours of pacing, the door was again opened and he was ushered through. "You're wife is restless, M. Viscount. She will not calm down until she sees you." He rushed through the door and stood by Christine's side. She smiled when he held her hand. But then the contractions started. Yes, this was going to be a very long night indeed.

The stress subsided when the child was laid in Raoul's arms. "A boy," said the midwife smiling. He looked down at his son, smiling and thinking fatherly thoughts. But then, Christine's pain came back. The midwife turned away. "Twins?" she mumbled. But this did not deter her, she went back to work. It was getting close to the end of the second child's birth, when the younger of the two midwifes, upon seeing the second baby, clasped her hand over her mouth and ran into the bathroom. The elder just stared, wide eyed at the child as she finished her job. What could be wrong? She cleaned the child, wiping at the left side of its face repeatedly. At last she sighed, and handed the child to Raoul, who had passed the first to Christine. "A girl." But she had no smile. She left the child in his arms and went to go tend to the girl vomiting in the bathroom.

Puzzled, Raoul looked down at the child. She had her head resting so that the right side of her face was upward. Then, she squinted her tiny closed eyes like she was having an unpleasant dream, and turned her face left side up. Raoul's stomach dropped to the floor when her saw the grotesque deformation of the child's left half of her face. This was not his daughter.

Chapter 1: Learn to Be Lonely

1886

The grandfather clock in her suite struck four. This was good. By now, Raoul would have gone to get his carriage for the ride to the opera house. Tonight was the opening Night of Ill Muto at the Hungarian State Opera House, and she wouldn't miss this for the world!

She walked down the hall, carefully avoiding the servants of the house and going through the back out to where her carriage was parked. She liked the rides to the operas, because she could use the time to explore the city, whichever city it may be, through the carriage window. Budapest was supposed to be lovely this time of year.

The place where her family was currently staying was on the Pest side of the river, the opposite side of the river from the Opera House. Hungary was everything she had heard about and more. The Beautiful houses, streets, and river were astounding. She had never been over a river before.

When they pulled up to the opera house, she knew that her time of adventure was over. She slipped through the crowd as silently and anonymously as possible. She took her seat in box 7 and quietly waited for the show to start.

As she waited, she started thinking. For years, the question had been on her mind, but how was she supposed to ask, especially without upsetting mother? There were hundreds of ways, but none seemed to turn out with the right answer. She was aroused from her thoughts when the lights were dimmed.

The performance was everything she had hoped. Her mother did a spectacular job as the lead, and it only got better as the opera progressed. But, as she watched she watched the audience as well. What were people like? The question was always on her mind. She observed how differently the people acted from the floor to the box seats. As she was scanning the boxes in front of her, something caught her eye. There was a man two boxes up that did not act like the others. Instead of sitting at the front of the box, he sat in the back, in shadow. There was something very off about him. No matter where they traveled, even the most secret of characters sat at the front of the box during the performance, presuming no one would notice them in the low light. Very strange indeed …

She was pulled from her meddling mind once again by the closing of the Opera. Her mother got a standing ovation, as always, and that was that. She left her seat before anyone else to try and catch who was coming out of box 5. She stood in the shadows where no one would look, especially in an empty hallway. She waited, for the man would undoubtedly leave before the rest of the audience so as not to be found by the general public, if the man was in hiding, which seemed very plausible at the moment. So she waited.

The audience finally came out, after all the throwing flowers and gossiping and cheers. She slunk further back. No one. The people began to clear from the hallway, laughing and talking as they went. Nothing. He must be waiting until everyone leaves so that he can be absolutely sure no one will see him. The people moved away until they were a faint whisper in the background. Surely he would come out now.

She waited still until the huge Opera House was completely devoid of anyone, including managers and janitors. Then, and only then, the door opened. A man stepped out, but she could not see his face for the workers had come around and turned off all the lights. Only moonlight from a window at the end of the hall lit faintly the corridor. The man moved and she followed, making no noise. He stopped and looked straight in her direction. She froze. He stared for a long time, minutes feeling like hours.

He finally turned and started again moving. She slunk deeper into the darkness and trailed along behind. As they moved through the humungous maze of a space, she became more and more fascinated with this man. He walked stealthily, never once running into any obstacle, even though it was almost completely black, especially where there was no light at all. This man was a true master of night.

She finally lost him on the bottom floor when he went towards a dead end and then seemingly faded into the wall. She checked for a long time, feeling up and down the wall for a secret lever or some such device, but there was none to be found.

The mystery of this person of night bothered her all the way home. She took her carriage back, for her driver knew to wait for as long as it took until she came to get him. This was not the first time something intriguing had held her into all hours of the night.

She went to the opera again the next night, hoping for some answer but did not receive one. He never showed up again. This meant that she had to turn to a more serious matter. The matter of her past.

Long had she wondered why her mother had always avoided any hint of a question as to who her father was. There was no question that it was not Raoul, for, despite the fact that when he had contact with her he reminded her constantly of how un related they were, he had never treated her like a daughter her or even as one of the servants. The horses, and even the chickens that they sometimes kept around took precedence over her.

She left the opera early that night so she could be home in adequate time to prepare and wait for the right moment to ask. She hid in one of the many servants hallways and waited for her mother to be alone in the living room. Only then did she show herself. She sang,

"Brava, Brava, bravissimi."

Her mother turned her head and saw her, giving her a half-hearted smile. She continued.

"Christine, Christine, Christine.

Where in the world have you been hiding?

Really you were perfect!

I only wish I knew your secret,

Who was my true father?"

At this Christine looked sad. She had hoped to keep the past behind her forever, but obviously that was not an option. "Oh, Erika." So, she told the story of her angel of music. And when she was done, she sang.

"My father spoke of an angel

I thought I dreamed he'd appear

Now as I sing I remember

And I know he was real.

Here In this room he calls me softly

Somewhere inside hiding.

Somehow I know he's always with me

He the unseen monster!"

"Mother you must have been wrong.

Stories like this can't be true.

Mother you're talking in riddles,

And it's not like you…"

C: "Angel of music!

Devil's Guardian!

C: Where are you now hiding?

E: " Who is this angel this

C: Angel of music hide no longer secret and strange angel!

E: Angel of music hide no longer secret and strange angel!

C: he's with me even now… All around

E: You're hands are cold...

C: meIt frightens me."

E: Your face, Christine, is white… Don't be frightened."

Erika's mother was stressing herself pale. She decided to take her to bed, to ease off the shock of her past discussed once more. She went up to her own room after, but sleep would not come. She couldn't help thinking about the phantom of the opera. And the more she thought, the more useless it seemed to hope that… but it could never happen now. The only person in the world who might have the chance of pulling her out of solitude was lost or maybe even dead. She started crying, and had to pull the hair away from the left side of her face where her thick brown curls hid the hideous deformity. Her heart yielded to her soul, which was filled with song.

"Child of the wilderness  
Born into emptiness  
Learn to be lonely  
Learn to find your way in darkness

Who will be there for you  
Comfort and care for you  
Learn to be lonely  
Learn to be your one companion

Never dreamed out in the world  
There are arms to hold you  
You've always known your heart was on its own

So laugh in your loneliness  
Child of the wilderness  
Learn to Be lonely  
Learn how to love life that is lived alone

Learn to be lonely  
Learn to be your one companion

Never dreamed out in the world  
There are arms to hold you  
You've always known your heart was on its own

So laugh in your loneliness  
Child of the wilderness  
Learn to Be lonely  
Learn how to love life that is lived alone

Learn to be lonely  
Life can be lived life can be loved alone"


	2. Think of Me

Chapter 2: Think of Me

Dark. Comforting. Those were the first things that came to mind. It was hard to see, but not to hear. There was music in this darkness. She tried walking towards it, but she was sitting in something that was teetering from side to side. Suddenly, there was light from no definite source, but enough so that she could see. She was in a boat floating through a cavern. The walls were tall and faded up and up into darkness, and where she was moving towards was cloaked in shadow.

She remembered all this, and knew what awaited her. This was the same reoccurring dream of the boat going through the tunnel to destinations unknown. Again she saw on her right the unfinished drawing, and later on her left the mask, both attached to the cavern walls. "Angel..." There was the voice. The same creepy, echoing masculine voice that aroused not terror, but longing. "Music, Dark Music…" feminine this time. And then the flash of fire.

Erika was back in her room. She sat up in her bed, more annoyed than frightened, but she felt a bead of sweat was running down her face. She wiped it off, climbed out of bed, and walked over to the wardrobe. She stepped inside and closed the door behind her. Her hand ran over the wood at the back, feeling for the small circular hole. After finding it, she put her finger through and slid the back of the wardrobe to the right. Cold air met her face, and Erika stepped into the comfort of total black.

She knew her dark world by heart. When they had renovated this house ten years earlier, the builders had covered up many of the old hallways and servants passages. They even closed up an entire servant's bedroom, which Erika had turned into a secret hideout in her youth. It was now where she spent most of her time. She would spend days, weeks, and once almost a month in her secret world.

At the moment, her destination was the kitchen. She was hungry, and she knew from the previous nights that there would be no sleeping now. She had to pass through her secret world on the way, and as she passed she could feel the familiarity. It was pitch black, so she took a candle off the wall where she always kept it and lit it with matches from the shelf. This she did in complete darkness. Her place was so familiar to her that she didn't even need to see. Around her, her little world unfolded. There was a piano on the wall to her left, a bookcase and, after, a door to her right, and the small bed that was pushed up against the back wall. She sometimes fell asleep there, working on music, or thinking, or reading.

As she traversed the shadowed halls, she passed through a corridor that led to her mother and Raoul's room. It obviously wasn't late, for they were talking in there gooey love language, Raoul calling her mother 'Little Lottie' and her mother soaking up every word. Yuck.

Erika moved quickly to the kitchen. She pushed on the wall and it slid quietly away. The only one in the kitchen was Ida. Ida was one of only three servants who knew of her existence. Her mother had helped Christine give birth. Erika and Ida were not friends, but they had a mutual understanding of kindness towards each other. As Erika passed by, Ida curtseyed. "Can I get anything for you miss?"

"Yes, thank you. A roll and some tea would be nice." Ida got to work. It had taken a long time for Erika to realize over the years of living in this house that the strange girl was happiest when she was working; especially in the kitchen. Ida knew where everything was all the time. Her dream, it was easy to see, was to end up as the chef for the Viscount's family. Since she had shown kindness and not disgust for Erika, it was only fair that Erika help her with her goal. Unbeknownst to Ida, Erika had put in a good word with the servants and had gotten her into the kitchen.

After fetching Erika what she asked for, and seeming a little happier than she was a few minutes ago, she paused at the doorway, as if she was going to leave but had decided better of it. "Is something bothering you, Ida?"

"Well, um, Miss? It's just that… well, you seem… a…a bit off lately. Are, I mean… are you alright?"

Erika thought for a moment. "I'm not quite sure." She straightened up. "Thank you again, Ida." Then she left back through the dark hole where she had emerged.

The dinner had done the trick. By the time Erika reached her small world, she could barely stand. She blew out the candle and put it on the shelf. Almost immediately after getting to the bad, she fell asleep.

Again, the darkness. Again, the boat down the long corridor. But something had changed. The walls were no longer unfamiliar dark stone; they were the long twisting hallways of the Hungarian Opera House. She remembered, suddenly, the man. That was it! That was the purpose of this dream, to make her remember! She felt the longing for knowledge again and knew what she must do. She had to find out who this master of darkness was. She slept in peace after that.

In the morning she made sure she was at breakfast on time. She knew that she had to be on her mother's good side if she was going to be gone for tonight (or, hopefully, the search would last a few days!). She sat up straight and ate her meal slowly, chewing and swallowing all of her meal like a lady. She could see her mother was pleased, Raoul didn't care, and Vincent and Change were there indifferent selves. Vincent had that stupid look on his face again, and Change was buried in a book. Well, what was she to expect from Raoul's children?

After breakfast, she got out of the way. She stayed in the corner reading or sewing, (she hated sewing, but to her mother it was ladylike) never in the way but always in eyesight. They were all sitting in the front room, having some 'quality family time' when one of the servants came in. "There are guests, Sir." Erika jumped up, ready to hide in one of her many spots, but the servant said not to worry. "It's only James, miss. Nothing to worry about." James? James?! What was he doing, calling on their house? And why now? They had not heard from him for several weeks. Erika had thought something had gone wrong between him and Raoul. She sat down and calmed herself while he was shown in.

James was a handsome young man of eighteen, two years older than Erika. He had dark hair and eyes, and was one of the only people who had ever been kind to Erika. Strange, how he had always been so kind, when they met after the accident…

He smiled at Erika as he was urged to sit. Raoul asked if there was anything that he would like, but there wasn't. He was here strictly on business. Erika wasn't exactly listening, but she caught the gist of their conversation. James had found that it would be extremely financially useful to invest in the opera house, and was asking Raoul for his advice. Raoul was, after all, one of the patrons of the Hungarian Opera House. They had a long boring discussion about money and finances and other monotonous things. When their conversation was over, James wasted no time in saying his goodbyes and leaving. Erika couldn't say that she blamed him, since he knew Raoul's family almost as well as she did. She liked James. Maybe too much…

She spent the rest of the day being good and ladylike. She could tell that neither her mother nor Raoul suspected anything. When the household fell asleep, she made her move. She knew she needed to travel as light as she could, so she took the dress at she had sewn pockets into. Yes, pockets were for men, but they were so much more convenient than purses. She took a few rolls, a box of matches, and a drawing of her mother. Sure her mother was a little shallow and romantic, but Erika loved her. She also took a lantern with a candle inside ready to be lit.

Erika slunk around the back of the house and to the stables. She took one of the horses, Orpheus, and saddled him. He was a strong quarter horse that was a lovely dark brown coat and black mane and tail. Orpheus was her favorite, and she would make sure to get him back to the house.

She road quickly through the streets. It was too late for anyone to be out of door except drunks and the homeless. It took less time than she thought to get to the Opera House. She found someone wandering the streets, a boy, who was obviously a dish washer or stable boy of some sort. She asked him if he knew where the Viscount de Changy lived. He said yes. She told him to take the horse back to his house and gave him a bag of money containing 10,000 Ft. Pocket change to her but to him it was a gold mine. She knew by the look of the child that he would take the horse back. So she continued on her journey.

The lock on the door was easy to pick, she had picked so many locks before it that it only took seconds. She crept in the door and locked it behind her. The moonlight was all she needed to see for now, so she saved the lantern. Quietly she made her way to the wall where the man had disappeared. She searched for a way through. It took what seemed to be hours, but finally her hand caught on something.

At the edge of the marble wall was a small, unnoticeable hole. She slid her hand in and pushed. The wall turned completely, dumping her on the other side in total and complete black. This darkness was not like her darkness. It was full of terror. The air was ice and the floor was rock. Erika did not like this feeling of terror. But she gathered her courage and lit the lantern.

As far as she could see, there was no way back. It was a one way passage. She was on a landing, of sorts. There were stairs in front of her that led deep into the gaping undergrounds of the opera house. Erika took a deep breath. The one thing she needed now was music to give her strength. But what song? Than it came to her; her favorite aria, of course!

"Think of me, think of me fondly,  
when we've said goodbye.  
Remember me once in a while -  
please promise me you'll try.  
When you find that, once again, you long  
to take your heart back and be free -  
if you ever find a moment,  
spare a thought for me

We never said our love was evergreen,  
or as unchanging as the sea -  
but if you can still remember  
stop and think of me . . .

Think of all the things  
we've shared and seen -  
don't think about the things  
which might have been . . .

Think of me, think of me waking,  
silent and resigned.  
Imagine me, trying too hard  
to put you from my mind.  
Recall those days  
look back on all those times,  
think of the things we'll never do -  
there will never be a day,  
when I won't think of you."

What Erika didn't notice as she made her decent was the figure following her. When she was out of sight, once, he sang to himself:

P: "Can it be? Can it be Christine?  
Long ago, it seems so long ago  
How young and innocent she was...  
She may not remember me  
but I remember her..."

E: "Flowers fade  
The fruits of summer fade,  
They have their seasons, so do we  
but please promise me, that sometimes  
you will think of me!"

She felt stronger now as the song echoed and swelled around her. That is, until she felt the hand on her shoulder.

Erika gasped and whirled around. She was face to face with the man from the other night. She stared at him, his dark clothes, his slick black hair, and most of all, the mask covering the right side of his face. As she worked over the familiar features of his face, she tried to fight her own intuition, but there was no doubt about it. The man who was standing in front of her was her father.


	3. Music of the Night

Chapter 3: Music of the Night

Her father! She had found her father! When she made the promise, she had thought it impossible, even before she knew who he was! And now here he was standing in front of her. She was beyond words.

"You!" They exclaimed at the same time; his an expression of anger, hers an expression of surprise.

"I thought I'd lost you that night! Medaling child!" He growled. Grabbing her by the front of her cape and drawing his sword, he said, "I don't care if you're a girl! You did not learn you lesson and so I will kill you!" His left hand which was vacant flew to her throat.

"Wait… you can't…"

"Why not, trespasser?"

Erika was gasping as he tightened his grip. He felt light headed. But she had to tell him! "I'm…your…daughter!"

He dropped her and his sword immediately. "What…?" He seemed dazed. Erika had not been able to stand when he let her go. She had collapsed on the floor and sat there, coughing. He soon regained himself. "Impossible!" he yelled. She looked up at him. The thick curls that concealed her from the world had been shaken and parted slightly. Just enough for him to be suspicious…

Seemingly without thinking he placed a hand on her shoulder as the opposite one brushed, or rather tore, the hair from her face. His eyes widened. He backed away muttering, "Impossible…impossible." But as Erika watched his eyes narrow and dart from side to side, searching for the long buried memory, there was no denying it. He eventually came to sit beside her on the step he had thrown her onto. After a long silence, he said "Christine?" She confirmed his question with a nod.

They sat there for a long time. Erika pulled her hair back out of habit, and for a long time they sat. She avoided his eye, but he stared, burning a hole in her with the power of his gaze. She was eventually buried in her own thoughts.

"Why?" The question, ringing through the stony depths, aroused her.

"Hmm?"

"Why did you come?"

"My curiosity got the better of me. And-" she stopped.

"What?"

She shook her head. He got to his feet. "I want to show you something." Without even thinking she followed him. He led her through the passages of the dark, so easily she knew it had been his darkness for a long time. One opera house to another.

They finally emerged into a lighted place. Erika gasped when she saw it. There were candles all around on stands or mounted on the walls. There was an organ against the stone to her left along with scores of music piled as tall as her in some cases on tables and unused chairs. To the right there was water that led out through a tunnel to great unknown regions. Pulled half way onto the land but still enough in the water to launch was a gondola. Beautiful!

This was where the king of music composed! Where darkness was born! She could not contain herself for all the wonders around her that she had only dreamed of!

E: "You have brought me

To the seat of sweet music's throne!

To a kingdom where all must pay homage to music!"

P: "I have brought you

For one purpose and one alone.

Since the moment I first heard you sing

I have needed you with me

To serve me to sing for my music.

My music."

Erika was so filled with joy, that for the first time in two years, she smiled.

E: "Night time sharpens, heightens each sensation  
Darkness wakes and stirs imagination  
silently the senses abandon their defenses."

P: "Slowly, gently night unfurls its splendor  
Grasp it, sense it - tremulous and tender  
Hearing is believing,  
Music is deceiving"

E: "Hard as lightning  
Soft as candlelight  
Dare I trust the music of the night"

Both: "Close your eyes for your eyes will only tell the truth

and the truth isn't what you want to see  
In the dark it is easy to pretend  
that the truth is what it ought to be"

P: "Softly, deftly music shall caress you  
Hear it, feel it secretly possess you  
Open up your mind let your fantasies unwind  
In this darkness which you know you cannot fight  
The darkness of the music of the night."

Both: "Close your eyes, start a journey through a strange new world  
Leave all thoughts of the world you knew before  
Close your eyes and let music set you free"

P: "Only then can you belong to me"

At this Erika stepped back. What did he mean? She began to second guess herself and her father. He looked down, ashamed, and she knew this isn't what he ment. She smiled, and he held out his hand.

P: "Floating, falling, sweet intoxication  
Touch me, trust me, savor each sensation  
let the dream begin let your darker side give in  
to the power of the music that I write  
The power of the music of the night!"

They stayed up long hours that night, sharing their darkness, their music, and their songs. It was many more hours before Erika started to nod off. They were at the organ. He was playing and she was listening. She closed her eyes and her head fell gently on his shoulder. He stopped playing, and carried her to a bed in the next 'room'.

P: "You alone can make my song take flight

Help me make the music of the night."

The servants in the house of the Viscount de Changy only knew so much about the deformed girl who supposedly lived there. They saw her shadow pass by every now and then, or heard the music from her alleged room when nobody was home and it had to be her, they had been told it was a private room for Christine's personal use, mostly music practice. She never used it however. The theory was also presented that she was an angry spirit who haunted the family for past wrongs done to her. But Justine Belial had another idea. The servants were in their joint room when Justine described to them just what kind of person was living upstairs.

"Like yellow parchment is her skin ...  
A great black hole served as the nose that never grew ...  
You must be always on your guard,  
Or he will catch you with her magical lasso!"

Justine was a huge flirt, and telling the story of a monster like she knew what she was talking about seemed like the perfect way to get noticed. But Ida was not pleased that Justine would hurt someone else to get what she wanted. Ida was smart and cunning. She put down the tea she was drinking.

"Those who speak of what they know find,  
Too late, that prudent silence is wise.  
Justine you will hold your tongue -  
Keep your hand at the level of your eyes!"

Everyone knew that Ida had won again. She was a nice girl, but she was too connected to the family. They shunned her for her knowledge and apparent fondness of whomever it was that this mystery surrounded.


	4. Stranger Than You Dremt it

Chapter 4: Stanger Then You Dreamt It

Erika awoke. She knew where she was, but when did she fall asleep? She got up, adjusting her hair back into place, for it had shifted while she slept, and started moving through the wonderful world she had ended up in towards the faint music she was hearing.

"I remember there was mist  
swirling mist upon a vast, glassy lake  
There were candles all around,  
and on the lake there was a boat,  
and in the boat there was a man."

She turned the corner and laid eyes on her father who had heard her singing and turned from his work at the organ. She approached him.

"Mother once spoke of an angel

I only dreamed she told truth,

Now as I sing I see him

And I know he's real!"

She went up to him. What was under his mask? Did she look like him? Was her face more monstrous, or less? She raised her hand. He pushed her away and jumped up. "No!" The words themselves were almost enough to push her over. The instinctive and inherent anger built up in her.

"Why?" she sneered. "Do I not have the right?" he turned from her. Her fury built up inside, leaking out in cruel penetrating remarks. "You're afraid. Coward! You are afraid of your own daughter! Ashamed of what you are! Sniveling wretch! Vial! Beast!" And then she said the most awful thing yet, something that even she didn't think she was capable of. "I bet the only reason mother came with you was because she saw your fear of everything!"

He turned. "I do not fear you!" He yelled.

P: "D*** you!  
You little prying Pandora!  
You little demon  
Is this what you wanted?  
Curse you!  
You little lying Delilah!  
You little viper  
Now you cannot ever be free!

D*** you...  
Curse you..."

She regret the words almost immediately as she said them. They spent the next hour in silence. She began to pass the time by sketching. She would look toward her father every now and then, and then back at her work. After a while his curiosity got the better of him, and he came to see what she was doing. He saw on the page a makeshift family portrait. Erika was on the left, and to her right was a boy who was obviously related. He was a few inches taller than her with slicked back hair and a handsome face. The immediate appearance of him was a kind, trustworthy person to whom you could tell everything. But there was wisdom in his eyes of a man far beyond his years. Behind him stood Christine, and behind Erika stood the phantom. Erika was drawing in his face.

Erika looked up from her work, to the picture of the boy. She smiled sorrowfully. "Christon really was the artist." She said. "He was smart, handsome, kind, and most of all, he was accepting. Christon was the only person in the entire world who was ever there for me.

Mother and Raoul always liked him best, but I wasn't jealous, because he was my favorite too. He was everyone's friend. What fascinated me as I grew older was that he was nice to me. He played with me, told me stories, calmed me when I was angry, or scared. It would have been easier not to take on my troubles, to banish me like everyone else, to become the same, but he didn't. I always thought that mother had given her generosity to Christon, somehow, because she was just worn out.

After a long time I was able to tell the difference between kindness to other's and his personal preference. Although it seemed that all he did was give, and for the most part it was, he would do extra for those that he liked. It's hard to explain, but he would get a certain look whenever he was around true friends. One of these people was Ida, a servant. She's a kind but shy girl who never presses for anything to go her way, no matter how bad she wants it. I got her a job in the kitchen mostly because my brother liked her. I wouldn't have noticed her otherwise.

For a long time it seemed as if nothing could go wrong whenever Christon was around. But life is cruel, especially to those who don't deserve it.

Two years ago, January the fifth, is a day that I will dread for an eternity. I was sitting in the window watching my brother leave to see one of his friends. It had just stopped snowing so he figured that this was the best time to go. He stepped into the street after looking as he always did. Around the corner came a hurrying carriage, off to who knows where? I opened the window and cried out, but I was too late. He jumped out of the way, but the driver, obviously drunk, swerved to try and miss him at too wide of an angle. The back of the carriage ran smack into him, throwing him into the wet slush by the side of the road. I didn't even think twice. I ran downstairs and flew out the door, landing by his side to aid him.

There were others who saw what had happened, neighbors mostly, but very soon a crowd gathered to help. There was so much fuss, no one really paid any attention to me, except James, who was one of Christon's friends and already had met me by accident a long time ago. The doctor was called, but Christon had no serious injuries and was expected to make a full recovery. It was some days later that he contracted pneumonia from getting dosed with wet snow.

And so I watched my best friend die over a period of ten days. It was awful, but what was worse is that he appeared to know that he was not going to get better, and when he would die. He called for me at exactly one sixteen on the fifteenth of January. 'Hello, sister.' His voice was weak, almost gone. The strong companion that had been there with me for fourteen years was replaced by a frail dying boy.

'I missed you sister. But that's not why I called you.' He went on. 'I needed to tell you…'

'What?'

'You know what I have been working on?' I nodded 'Good. I want you to finish it.'

'No! You can't mean that! You can't-'

'It's alright. It's my time-'

'No! it's not! You're only fourteen! Don't give up on me, on mother, on Ida!' I could see his sorrow, especially at the last name. 'You know she loves you! What will she do if you die? Don't give up!'

'You're just worried you won't be able to draw. Just practice a little, you have enough talent.'

I was silent, stunned. How could he talk about that when he was telling me to finish it after he died?

He tried to smile. 'I see. You think you won't be able to find father. You'll get the answer out of mother someday, I know it. And you'll find him.'

I said nothing.

His face suddenly got that hard look that it did when he was determined to get my attention. 'Promise me. Find father. Finish the painting. It's vital that you do so.'

'But-'

'Promise!'

'I will. I promise that I will look for father, even if mother says him dead.'

He seemed at peace after that. But I didn't leave him, not even after the doctor came an hour later and pronounced him dead. I only left his side when they put him underground. He was the only person I ever loved."

She looked up at her father.

E: "Stranger than you dreamt it  
Can you even dare to look  
or bare to think of me:  
this loathsome gargoyle, who burns in hell,  
but secretly yearns for heaven,  
secretly... secretly…

Fear can't turn to love - you'll never see  
or find the man behind the monster:  
this repulsive carcass, who seems a beast  
but secretly dreams of beauty,  
secretly... secretly..."

She sighed. "I think it is time that I return. My mother might be missing me."


	5. Notes

Chapter 5: Notes

Erika was missing. There was no doubt about it. She was not locked in her room, or they would have heard music. She often went out for days at a time, but it didn't calm her mother. And this time, it was worse.

Vincent walked into the first room of their home and looked around at the marble. He was confused, like always, but for once he was not alone in his ignorance. He shook his head and started up the stairs.

V: "Mystery after gala night," I say, "mystery of Erika's flight".  
"Mystified," all the servants say, "We are mystified. We suspect foul play!"  
Bad news on my sibling's scene  
First Christon now Erika  
At least mom has not been told  
Gossips worth its weight in gold.  
What a way to run a household!  
Spare me these unending trials.  
Though your sis disappears  
Father still will cheer.  
Family!  
To hell with sis and brother  
have two sons and you're sure to have it fine!"

At this point Change entered, looking more nervous and distressed than usual.

C: "Damnable!  
Will mom faint right out?  
This is damnable!

V: "Change now please don't shout.  
It's a secret still and the take is vast  
Still a secret!

C: But we have no proof!"

V: Change now have you seen the cue?  
Ah, it seems you've got one too"

Vincent pointed to the note that Change's quivering hands were clutching. Change made a face and read it to his brother.

C: "Dear Change what a charming sister.  
She was in a word sublime.  
We were hardly bereffed when she left  
on that note: you're father's a disaster  
you must know that Christine sees he's past his prime!"

V: "Dear Vincent just a brief favor?  
I need a salary to be payed!  
Send it care of the ghost  
by return of post.  
P.T.O No one likes a debtor so it's better if my order are obeyed."

They shot each other a look.

Both: "Who would have the gall to send this?  
Someone with a puerile brain  
these are both signed O.G.  
Who the hell is he?  
Opera ghost!"

V: "It is nothing short of shocking!

C: "He is mocking our position!

V: In addition he wants money.

C: What a funny apparition

Bo: "To expect a large retainer  
nothing plainer  
He is clearly quite insane!"

Ja: "Where is she?"

Neither Vincent nor Change had noticed James until now. One of the servants had let him in, and he seemed angry at them.

C: "You mean Justine?

Ja: I mean Miss Daae  
Where is she?

V: Well how should we know?

Ja: I want an answer  
I take it that you sent me this note.

C: What all this nonsense?  
Of course not!

V: Don't look at us!

Ja: She's mot with you then?

V: Of course not.

C: We're in the dark!"

Ja: Monsieur don't argue.  
Isn't this the letter you wrote?"

V: And what is it that we're meant to have wrote?  
Written!"

Change all but ripped the note from James' hand. He opened it hastily and read, rather surprised.

"Do not fear for Miss Daae. The Angel of Music has her under his wing. Make no attempt to see her again."

James asked. "If you didn't write it, than who did?" At that moment Christine burst through the door.

Ch: "Where is he?!

C: "Good morning mom.

Ch: Your precious patron,  
Where is he?

Ja: "What is it now?

Ch: I have your letter!  
A letter that which I rather resent.

V: "And did you send it?

Ja: Of course not!

C: As if he would."

Ch: You didn't send it?

Ja: Of course not!

V: What going on?"

Ch: You dare to tell me  
That this is not the letter you sent?"

Ja: And what is it that I'm meant to have sent?"

He read, "You're days as a parent are numbered. Erika's father will be taking over on your behalf. Be prepared to never see her again if you try to take his place."

V &C: "Far too many notes for my taste,  
And most of them about Erika.  
All we've heard since we came  
Is Miss Daae's name!"

Ida stepped into the room.

I: "Miss Daae has returned.

V: I hope no worse for wear as far as we're concerned?

C: Where precisely is she now?

I: I thought it best she was alone.  
She needed rest.

Ja: "May I see her?

I: No monsieur she will see no one.

Ch: "How is she?

How is she?

I: Here I have a note."

V, C, Ch and Ja: Let me see it!"

V: Please.

Gentlemen, I have now sent you several notes of the most amiable nature detailing how my daughter is to be treated.  
You have ignored my orders..."

P: "...I shall give you one last chance.  
Miss Daae has returned to you  
And I am anxious that her joy should progress.  
in her household you will now  
observe her rights and needs immediately.  
And you will answer to her every demand.  
The life which Miss Daae has calls for more attention.

The role of her family is obedient which makes my orders in a word, Ideal.  
I shall watch you all with absolute acuteness.  
Should these commands be ignored a disaster beyond your imagination will occur.  
I remain, gentlemen, your obedient servant  
O.G."

Ch: "Erika!

He has her now

Oh poor Erika!

V: "This is insane!

Ch: Wait! I know who sent this!

James, her lover.

Ja: "Indeed, can you believe it?

V: Oh, Mother!  
Ch: O tradori!  
C: This is a joke!

V: This changes nothing!  
Ch: O mentitori!

V: Oh, Mother!

C: You are the star!

V: And always will be!

C: Oh, Mother!

V: The man is mad!

C: We don't take orders!

V: Miss Daae will not get our attention! None of it.

V & C: Mother will get all she deserves!

Ch: It's useless trying to appease me!  
You're only saying this to please me!

Ch: Lasciatemi morire! O padre mio! Dio!

I: Who scorn his word beware to those  
Ch: You have reviled her!

I: The angel sees the angel knows…

Ch: You have rebuked her!

V & C: Oh mother, pardon us

Ch: You have replaced her!

V & C: Please, mother we beseech you!

I: This hour shall see your darkest fears  
Ja: I must see her! Where did she go?  
Ch: Abbandonata! Deseredata! O, sventurata!  
I: The angel sees the angle hears…

Ch: Abbandonata!

V & C: Senora sing for us.

Ch: Disgraziata!

V & C: Don't be a matyr.

All: What new surprises lie in store?"

A knock came at the door. It was opened and outside stood dozens of Christine's devoted fans. Many of them held out flowers or presents. "Would you please give this to Mrs. Daae?" "Mrs. Daae!"

The doors were closed quickly. But the crowd of fans was exactly what Vincent and Change needed to draw her mind from this matter. "Your public needs you!" Said Vincent.

"We need you too!" added Change.

Her eyes narrowed.

Ch: "Can you not find another opera star?"

V&C: "Mother no! The world wants you.  
Prima Donna first lady of the stage  
Your devotees are on their knees to implore you.

C: Can you bow out when their shouting your name?

V: Think of how they all adore you!

V&C: Prima donna enchant us one again,

C: Think of your muse!

V: And all your cues round the theatre!

V&C: Can you deny us the triumph in store?  
Sing Prima Donna once more  
Ja: Erika spoke of an angel…  
Ch: Prima Donna your song shall live again!

V&C: Think of your public.  
Ch: You took a snub but there's a public who needs you!  
I: She has heard the voice of the Angel of Music.

V&C: Those who hear you liken you to an angel.

Ch: Think of the cry of undying support. Follow where the lime light leads you!

C: Dad gets his Opera.  
V: She gets her limelight.

V&C: Leading ladies are a trial!

Ch: Prima Donna your song shall never die! You'll sing again and to unending ovation!  
Ja: Order, warnings lunatic!  
V&C: This misacting will invite damnation. Lunatic demands are regular occurrences.

Ch: Think how you'll sing in that final encore! Sing Prima Donna once more!  
Ja: I must see these demands are rejected!  
V&C: Who'd believe a diva happy to relieve  
A child who has gone and slept with our new friend?  
James and Erika entwined in love's duet!  
Although he may demur, he must have been with her!  
You'd never get away with all this in a play,  
but if it's loudly sung and in a foreign tongue  
It's just the sort of story audiences adore, in fact a perfect opera!  
I: For if his curse is on this Opera

All  
Prima Donna the world is at your feet  
A nation waits, and how it hates to be cheated!

Sing Prima Donna  
Once more!

Christine sang the best she had ever sung that night at the opera.


	6. No One Would Listen

Chapter 6: No One Would Listen

Erika was unaware of the notes. She didn't see any change in attention from others, so she carried on normally. Since no one looked close enough at her, they would not notice that she walked with a particular bounce in her step as she made her way through her personal world of night.

It seemed as if her life was changing. Even James was calling on her. They talked many times when he came over to talk business with Raoul, and she grew fonder of him. He started coming over not only for business, but to visit. She began sketching him, or writing songs while she thought of him. She was changing. And just like her father, she was quick to give away her heart.

The Phantom also had a change inside of him. He had been alone since Christine had left him sixteen years ago. Now he had a daughter. It was still almost incomprehensible to him. He was unsure how to proceed. He had no idea of the responsibilities of fatherhood. Never the less, both felt equally about each other. And, as the apple does not fall far from the tree, their hearts were also filled with a similar song:

B: "No one would listen.  
No one but her/him,

Heard as the outcast hears.

P: Shamed into solitude.

E: Shunned by the multitude.

B: I learned to listen.  
In the dark, my heart heard music.

P: I long to teach the world

E: Rise up and reach the world

B: No one would listen  
I alone could hear the music.

Then at last  
A voice in the gloom  
Seemed to cry  
'I hear you!'  
'I hear your fears,  
Your torment and your tears!'

P: She saw my loneliness.

E: He shared my emptiness

B: No one would listen,  
No one but her/him  
Heard as the outcast hears.  
No one would listen  
No one but her  
Heard as the outcast hears..."

Their lonesome and empty lives seemed over at last. Erika was ecstatic. And her favorite time of year, the masquerade ball was just around the corner.


	7. Masquerade

Chapter 7: Masquerade

The masquerade ball! Raoul and the opera house hosted a masquerade ball every year to celebrate the new season. It was Erika's favorite time of year because it was the one night when she was allowed out of the house and, most of all, to socialize. She would come as a common woman with no ties to the viscount or his family. She could talk and sing and dance without a care in the world. This year her costume was night themed, black and gold with a large flower corsage. Her mask covered almost her entire face, all but her mouth and chin was covered. It was one of the only times she wore her hair away from her face. The mask was black with a gold stripe down the centre and a large flower with a bow behind it on the right side of her face. Vincent, wouldn't you know it, wore a mask with ram horns. Change's costume made him resemble a parrot. Raoul and Christine went as King and Queen. How touching.

They got to the ball and were amazed at the response to this year's party. There were so many people, that they barely fit inside the opera house. It was such a good year that Raoul even allowed the servants of his household to come and enjoy themselves.

They were so happy, distracted, lost, and possibly drunk, that when Vincent bumped into Change later, they didn't recognize each other for a moment.

V: "Change, my brother!

C: "Ha Ha! Vincent!

V: Dear Change, what a splendid party.

C: The prologue to a bright new year.

V: Quite a night, I'm impressed.

C: Well, one does one's best.

V&C: Here's to us!

C: A toast to all the city,

V: it's a pity that the 'phantom' can't be here!

They laughed and moved inside, for the party was so big that outside was mostly socializing or drinking and inside was where everyone was dancing. Erika had spent most of the night here, dancing and singing along with the crowd.

Crowd: "Masquerade! Paper faces on parade  
Masquerade! Hide your face so the world will never find you  
Masquerade! Every face a different shade  
Masquerade! Look around, there's another mask behind you.

Flash of mauve  
Splash of puce  
Fool and king  
Ghoul and goose  
Green and black  
Queen and priest  
Trace of rouge  
Face of beast  
Faces!  
Take your turn; take a ride  
on the merry-go-round  
in an inhuman race  
Eye of gold  
Thigh of blue  
True is false  
who is who?  
Curl of lip  
Swirl of gown  
Ace of hearts  
Face of clown  
Faces! Drink it in, drink it up  
Till you've drowned  
in the light  
in the sound  
but who can name the face?

Masquerade! Grinning yellows, spinning reds  
Masquerade! Take your fill; let the spectacle astound you  
Masquerade! Burning glances, turning heads  
Masquerade! Stop and stare at the sea of smiles around you  
Masquerade! Seething shadows breathing lays  
Masquerade! You can fool any friend who ever knew you  
Masquerade! Leering satyrs, peering eyes  
Masquerade! Run and hide, but a face will still pursue you.

As she was spinning, Erika noticed that Ida was also dancing and enjoying herself. She had no idea that the timid and shy servant girl could even look remotely happy.

I: What a night!

V&C: What a crowd!  
Makes you glad  
Makes you proud  
all the crème De la crème!  
Ch: Watching us, watching them!  
I: All our fears are in the past!  
V&C: Three months of relief!

Ch: Of delight!

V&C: Of Elysian peace!  
And we can breathe at last.  
Ch: No more notes! No more ghosts!

I: Here's a health.

V&C: Here's a toast.  
To a prosperous year,  
to our friends who are here.

Ch: May the splendor never fade!

V&C: What a blessed release!

I: And what a masquerade!

What Erika didn't notice was James had come, but he was not alone.

Justine: "Think of it,  
(Spoken)  
Our secret engagement.  
Look, your future bride.  
Just think of it.

Erika hadn't guessed that James had been calling on the house to see Justine. She was the biggest flirt around, but she had her sights set on him for a long time. She wanted him, his money, and most of all, his money.

Ju: Why is it secret? What have we to hide?  
You promised me.

Ja: "No, Justine, please don't, she'll see.

Ju: Well then let her see.  
It's an engagement, not a crime.  
(Sung)  
James now, what are you afraid of?

Ja: Let's not argue.

Ju: Let's not argue.

Ja: Please pretend. You will understand in time.

Ju: I can only hope I'll understand in time.

Crowd: "Masquerade!  
Paper faces on parade  
Masquerade! Hide your face so the world will never find you  
Masquerade! Every face a different shade  
Masquerade! Look around, there's another mask behind you  
Masquerade! Burning glances, turning heads  
Masquerade! Stop and stare at the sea of smiles around you  
Masquerade! Grinning yellows, Spinning reds  
Masquerade! Take your fill; let the spectacle astound you….

The others kept singing, but not Erika. She stopped dead. At that moment, Justine had kissed James, and Erika had turned around just in time to see it. She was heartbroken. Her? Her?! She started going about many ways to kill Justine in her head. Just than she was swept into a dance by the most unexpected of people. At first she had no idea what was going on, but she soon realized who this was who had, surprisingly, attended the ball. He half smiled at her from under his mask, shaped as a skull.

P: "Why so silent, good madam?  
Did you think that I had left you for good?  
Have you missed me, good madam?  
I have written you an opera."

He pulled from his pocket a full score of music.

P: "Here, I bring the finish score.  
La Don Juanita!"

She smiled. Her father giving her and opera! Her mind was almost pulled from Justine's treachery, but not completely.

E: "Fondest greetings to you to.  
But I have business before I can comply.  
Justine must be taught her place!  
Not her normal trick of strutting around the men.  
My James, he must shake her spell

It's not his fault, for he is just a man.  
And my brothers they must learn that their place is in an office  
not the arts.  
As for my mom, Miss Christine Daae..."

She looked to see her mother staring at them over Raoul's shoulder, wide eyed. No doubt she recognized who Erika was dancing with and realized that the notes were a real true threat. She knew the Phantom would stop at nothing until he had Erika to himself, her one true parent. No boy that Erika loved could keep her on the surface of the world.

P: "No doubt she knows her role,

It's true, her love for you  
Is real, though  
Should she wish to keep you  
She has much still to learn  
If pride will let her care for you,

Her daughter,  
Her daughter..."

They did not talk much after that. They danced together, having a marvelous time, completely oblivious to anything but themselves and each other. They had no idea that Christine was planning. She was planning to try and save the life and heart of James, who she knew would be pulled into this. The only way she could think of to do that would be to tell him. Tell him of the phantom and his daughter, the Angels of Darkness, of Deceit.

She was looking for an excuse to go over to him, when Raoul told her he was stepping outside for a drink. This was just the opportunity she was waiting for. She started over, but was swept into a dance by another. A tall man, smelling of strong wine, had wandered over and decided to dance with the first woman who caught his attention. He was very loud, and though he danced with her, he paid no attention to her when she repeatedly asked him to leave. After what seemed to be a long while they stopped. The man looked over his shoulder at who was behind him. "May I?" the new figure asked.

"Um, sure, sure." And without another word the drunken man staggered off. The new figure was even more frightening to her then the last and she was so shocked at his approach that she hardly noticed when they started dancing as well.

"Erik…" she whimpered. He chuckled, a low terrorizing sound.

They twirled around, the colors swirling into a dizzying mass. "Erik, please," She pulled the strength to speak. "Please don't do this to her."

"Do what?" he sneered.

"You know."

"Do I?"

She closed her eyes and bent her head. "You have to let her go. You can't give her everything, you know that." She looked back up at him. His lips were pressed tightly together in a fine line. They did not speak for what seemed hours. Then Christine noticed something. They were no longer in the throes of dancers, but were dancing alone in the empty hallways. The candles were dimmed, and Christine was pulled unwillingly back into the night so long ago, when his music set her free.

They stopped dancing. She looked around, then back at her partner. She couldn't help looking into his eyes, which were no longer hard, but soft. She remembered that look. They bent their heads towards each other. But she turned away and pulled herself from his warm arms and into the cold abandoned hallway.

Ch: "I must go. They'll wonder where I am."

She started down the long hall, leaving him behind. Just as she reached the end, she heard his voice for the last time.

P: "Christine I love you."

She paused, and then made her way back to the party. She came out with her first goal, spotting James on one side of the floor twirling with Justine and Erika on the other back to dancing by herself.

When she believed Erika's attention was distracted, she went over to James. "Excuse me monsieur, may I have a word?"

James turned around, letting go of Justine, who looked very fickle. As soon as he turned around, however, his eyes rested of Erika, who, from what he saw, was dancing with an unknown man in a skeleton mask. And she was enjoying herself. A lot. For reasons he did not know, he suddenly went on the alert. "Who is that man?" he asked, well, snapped.

"Come with me monsieur, I will tell you. But you must be very casual. Do not make eye contact with anyone. Hurry, monsieur, hurry!" She grabbed his wrist and pulled him across the other side of the room from Erika. She glanced around before letting go and running up the stairs. He could have turned around then, disregarding the babblings of a crazy woman. But something compelled him to follow her up the stairs. Curiosity, Fear? Or something else, something deeper and more attached to the soul than any other emotion?


	8. All I Ask of You

Chapter 8: All I Ask of You

"Hurry monsieur, She'll see, she'll see!" Christine and James raced through the Hungarian Opera House. Up flights of stairs, across hallways, and through dozens of rooms they raced. James was utterly confused but Christine seemed to know where she was going. So he followed.

Ja: "Why have you brought me here?

Ch: "We can't go back there!

Ja: We must return!

Ch: He'll kill you!  
His eyes will find us there!

Ja: Madame, don't say that.

Ch: Those eyes that burn!

Ja: Don't even think it.

Ch: And if he has to kill a thousand men

Ja: Forget this waking nightmare!

Ch: The Phantom of the Opera will kill and kill again!

Ja: This phantom is a fable, believe me!

Ja: There is no Phantom of the Opera!

Ch: My God, who is this man who hunts to kill?  
Ja: My god who is this man this mask of death?

Ch: I can't escape from him I never will!  
Ja: Whose is this voice you hear with every breath?

B: And in this labyrinth,  
where night is blind  
the Phantom of the Opera is here/there  
inside my/your mind."

Ja: There is no Phantom of the Opera."

They had reached the roof of the opera house. When James said this, Christine turned on a dime, looking angry. Although she was shorter than him, she was much more intimidating at that moment.

Ch: "Child, I've been there  
to their world of unending night!  
To a world with the daylight dissolves into darkness,  
darkness.

Child, I've seen him!  
I will never forget that sight!  
I will never escape from that face  
So distorted, deformed, it was hardly a face  
in that darkness,  
darkness."

She paused here, not so angry now. She turned away from him and looked off the roof towards the party far below. But she was not looking at the twirling dresses and merriment, she was looking far beyond with her soul. She was staring deep into the past and present at the face which would haunt her forever.

Ch: "But his voice filled my spirit  
with a strange, sweet sound.  
In the night there is music in my mind.  
And through music my soul began to soar!  
And I heard as I'd never heard before…  
Ja: "What you heard was a dream and nothing more.

Ch: Yet in their eyes  
all the sadness of the world.  
Those pleading eyes,  
that both threaten and adore."

Ja: Madame, Madame."

"I can see you still do not believe me." Christine stated rather acidly. "Is the fact that she is dancing with HIM not proof enough?"

"He's probably just a man who came to the party. Have you seen how many people are drunk down there?"

Christine was extremely offended by this remark. "My daughter would not be enjoying herself that much with a drunk man! She may be his child but she was raised a lady!"

While they were arguing, they were not aware of a shadow that moved and then was still. Erika was more observant than they had given her credit for. She had just arrived on the roof and was now hiding behind a statue near them. She smiled silently when she heard her mother defend her. Dancing with a drunk! Justine had poisoned his mind for sure.

"Fine! If you refuse to listen to reason, I will not try!" Christine was utterly fed up with his stubbornness, and turned to leave. "He can kill you for all I care!" she yelled over her shoulder. She disappeared down the stairs.

Erika was about to reveal herself when someone appeared where her mother had just gone. It was Justine. She could not reveal herself with THAT here. She stayed hidden and waited.

"That woman is mad." Justine sneered. "She almost knocked me down!"

"Mm."

Justine glared at him. "What are you thinking about?"

Not you, that's for sure! Thought Erika.

"Sorry. This whole darkness talk really has me spooked."

"Oh, James. It's all a bunch of talk!" but he wasn't paying attention.

Ju: No more talk of darkness,  
Forget these wide-eyed fears.  
I'm here, nothing can harm you  
my words will warm and calm you.  
Let me be your freedom,  
let daylight dry your tears.  
I'm here with you, beside you,  
to guard you and to guide you."

Ja: "Say you love me every waking moment,  
turn my head with talk of summertime.  
Say you need me with you now and always.  
Promise me that all you say is true  
that's all I ask of you.  
Ju: Let me be your shelter  
let me be your light  
You're safe, No one will find you  
your fears are far behind you.

Ja: All I want is freedom,  
and no more talk of night  
and you, always beside me, to hold me and to love me.

Ju: Then say you'll share with me  
one love, one lifetime  
let me lead you from your solitude.  
Say you need me with you here, beside you.  
anywhere you go, let me go too  
James, that's all I ask of you.

Ja: Say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime.  
say the word and I will follow you.  
Share each day with me,  
each night, each morning.  
Say you love me.  
Ju: You know I do.

B: Love me - that's all I ask of you!"

They kissed, and Erika's heart broke. She loved him, and this sniveling girl believed that she could just come in and take him for herself! No!

B: "Anywhere you go let me go too  
Love me - that's all I ask of you."

James and Justine started back down the stairs. Erika came out from her hiding place, and fell on her knees. She bent her head over her hands.

E: "I gave my mind blindly,

Loved you with my heart

And now how you've repaid me

Denied me and betrayed me.

She was bound to love you

When she heard you speak.

Oh, James."

From inside the opera house she heard echoes of James and Justine.

Ju&Ja: "Say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime  
say the word and I will follow you.  
Share each day with me,  
each night, each morning."

Erika's sorrow froze and hardened, twisting into anger and rage. She stood and all but leaped onto the nearest statue, leaning into the wind.

E: "You will curse the day you did not do

All I asked of you!"


	9. Wishing You Were Somehow Here Again

Chapter 9: Wishing You Were Somehow Here Again

James was handsome, but not the brightest light in the house. He was not as empty headed as Vincent, but not as smart as Change. He had no idea that Erika had fallen for him (Stupid, I know). So the day after the masquerade ball he came to call on the Viscount's family one again. Ida answered the door, and brought him inside.

He sat in the drawing room along with Raoul and Christine. "Where is the rest of your charming family Monsieur Viscount?" ask James good naturedly.

"Would you like some tea monsieur?" asked Ida.

"Yes, that would be lovely, go get some." Snapped Raoul, "Now where was I? Oh, right. Vincent is out this morning with friends, and Change is reading in his room."

"Where is Miss Daae this morning?"

"I believe she is in her room. She hasn't come down yet today." Replied Christine.

At that moment Ida walked through the door with a tray. The tray held tea and cups. She had heard this last remark, and knew it not to be true. "No, mademoiselle, she left this morning."

"Oh. Where did she go?"

"To her brother's grave. I'm sorry madam, she told me to give you this and I completely forgot!" Ida held out an envelope addressed to her mother.

"Thank you Ida." She opened the note, and upon reading it was first puzzled, than shocked.

"What is it, dear?" asked Raoul, though he didn't really care. But Christine couldn't speak. She was to frightened by whatever she had seen. "Christine? Christine!" Raoul finally took an interest when she turned pale. The note fell from her hand and James picked it up while Raoul tried to calm her.

_Dearest mother,_

_I go to my brother's grave. I do know when or if I shall return. I must say my last goodbyes to the only person who understood me, so please understand why I was not able to give you my farewell in person. Au revoir._

"What?"

"You must go!" The only thing Christine would say was to James. "Save her from him! She is innocent and he will take her!"

Without thinking, James ran out the door and to his stables to get a horse.

Erika was already at the Graveyard. She was depressed. How could she continue on? The only man she loved was infatuated with another woman. She had the knife she planned to stab through her own heart tucked away at her waist. One last song, for her brother as she made her way to his grave.

E: "You were once  
my one companion.  
You were all  
that mattered.  
You were once  
a friend and brother -  
then my world  
was shattered.

Wishing you were  
somehow here again.  
Wishing you were  
somehow near.  
Sometimes it seemed  
if I just dreamed,  
somehow you would  
be here.

Wishing I could  
hear your voice again  
knowing that I  
never would.  
Dreaming of you  
won't help me to do  
all that you dreamed  
I could.

Passing bells  
and sculpted angels,  
cold and monumental,  
seem, for you,  
the wrong companions -  
you were warm and gentle.

Too many years  
fighting back tears  
why can't the past  
just die?

Wishing you were  
somehow here again!  
Knowing we must  
say goodbye.  
Try to forgive,  
teach me to live  
give me the strength  
to try!

No more memories,  
no more silent tears!  
No more gazing across  
the wasted years!  
Help me say  
goodbye.

She had reached her brother's grave. It stood left of a large mausoleum for someone else's family. She sat heavily in front of the gravestone. It was a grey marble, inscribed with CHRISTON DAAE, and 1870-1884. She started to cry.

P: "Wandering child  
so lost,  
so helpless,  
Yearning for my  
Guidance.

Erika stopped crying and listened. She picked up her head and searched for the voice. From what she could tell, it was coming from the nearby mausoleum.

E: "Angel and father,  
Friend and Phantom?  
Is it you there staring? Angel, oh speak!  
P: Have you forgotten your Angel?

E: What endless longings  
Echo in this whisper!

P: Too long you've wandered in winter, far from my fathering gaze.

E: Wildly my mind beats to join you and the soul obeys!  
P: You agree and your soul obeys!

B: Angel of Music!

P: You denied me turning from true beauty!

E: I denied you turning from true beauty!

B: Angel of Music!

P: Do not shun me Come to your strange angel!

E: My protector, Come to me strange angel!"

P: I am your angel of music!

Come to me angel of music!"

Just then James appeared, running past the graves. "No, Erika! Wait!" but she did not listen.

P: "I am your angel of music!

Come to me angel of music!"

But Erika's attention had finally been pulled by James. He raced up to her and grabbed her by the shoulders. "Whatever you believe, this man, this thing, is no good father!" Her father who was no good leaped out from his hiding spot, grabbed his sword and lunged. But James had brought his as well, thinking he might just need it. He blocked.

The fighting went on for a long time. Because the phantom was older and out of practice, James finally got the upper hand. Erika watched with horror as James knocked her father to the ground. He raised his sword above his head, preparing to deliver the final blow that would surely kill him. Erika was no longer indecisive about who she should help. She pulled the knife out from where she was concealing it with a practiced hand.

The knife flew and landed on James' shirt sleeve, holding it to the stone side of the mausoleum. He was so shocked that he dropped his sword. Erika ran over, picked up the sword and in one sweeping movement brought it o his throat. "How could you? My father!" she snarled.

"He's no good for you Erika," he replied, eyes wide and staring at the saber in her hands. "He'll take you forever, your mother knows."

"So? What do you care? You have Justine." He said nothing in reply and avoided eye contact. Just then, another person rushed into the graveyard. Erika looked over, a sinister smile crossing her face. "Speak of the devil…"

Justine rushed into the graveyard, and was stupid enough to run right up to Erika, who decided to turn the sword on her. Her father took her place, holding the saber against James' throat while Erika grabbed Justine around the neck from behind. James cried out. "No! Erika, don't!"

"Who's to stop me?" She scoffed.

"Please!"

She rolled her eyes. "Fine. Father, id you would be so kind." Reluctantly he stepped back. Erika ripped the knife from the wall. James immediately took advantage of this, grabbing Justine and running as fast as he could with her out of the cemetery. Erika narrowed her eyes as she watched him leave. "So, let it be war upon you both."


	10. Twisted Every Way

Chapter 10: Twisted Every Way

The tension was building. James rarely visited the Viscount's household, and when he did he made sure that Erika was not there or in her dark secret world, too enveloped in her music to even think about the goings on of the household. He started including Justine in his visits as well.

One day, as they sat in the drawing room along with Vincent and Change, Justine noticed something on the table she found very interesting. She waited until James went to the washroom before picking it up. "La Don Juanita…" she observed. She smiled darkly, than looked at Vincent and Change. "Boys, would you like to be rid of your family problem?"

Vincent and Change were all to ready to be rid of all the madness going on. They looked at her expectantly.

Ju: "We have all been blind and yet the answer is staring us in the face.  
This could be the chance to ensnare our clever friends."

They shot a quick glance at each other. "We're listening. Go on."

Ju: "We shall play their game, perform his work, but remember we hold the ace.  
For if Ms. Daae sings, he is certain to attend.

V&C: "We are certain the doors are barred.  
We are certain the police are there.

Ju: "We are certain they're armed.

V,C,&Ju: The curtain falls, their reign will end."

Justine convinced James to meet with Erika and discuss this. He climbed the stairs to her room. He could hear music playing from the other side. The door handle was covered in dust, for it had never been used. He knocked hesitantly; knocking more dust off the door and making him cough. The music cut off sharply. "Who is it?" he heard her snap.

"James."

"Oh." There was a long pause, then a sigh. "Come in." Reluctantly, he put his hand on the dusty knob and turned it, hearing the squealing of unused and rusty hinges.

Inside was a completely different world. The walls were shrouded in curtains of deep colors, blacks, blues and maroons. There was a wardrobe to the right, and an organ to the left. In the center there was a large bed draped in curtains and seemingly too large for one person. But then again, she lived with the Viscount de Changy. But he was gripped with awe for only a moment, then realized the reoccurring theme. There were knives everywhere. They were lying on small tables, penetrating into the wall holding up the curtains, and even shaped the wooden posts on the bed; for as her father's fascination was the noose, hers was the knife. She was sitting at the organ facing him, the exposed side of her face held the expression of annoyance. "Well?" He was silent for a moment, then explained his visit.

She reluctantly listened to him. "James, please." She whispered when he was done. "Don't make me do this. Don't put me through this forcibly. He'll take me, but it's alright. It's what I want."

"We'll be parted forever. I can't come down there. He won't let you go."

She was surprised by this remark. "Yes, you're right."

E: "And he'll always be there singing songs in my head,

He'll always be there, singing songs in my head."

The thought comforted her. Her father took care of her, and understood her. James looked at her for a moment. Justine had told him to press on no matter what she said at first.

Ja: "You know inside, he is nothing but a man.

Yet while he lives, he will haunt us till we're dead.

E: "Twisted every way, what answer can I give?  
Am I to risk my life to win your chance to live?  
I can't betray the man who still inspires my voice.  
I won't become his prey, and yes I have a choice.

Ja: He kills without a thought. He murders every man.  
You know you can't refuse!"

E: "And yet I know I can."

James stormed out of the room. She shook her head after he had slammed the door which screamed and groaned in protest.

E: "Oh God, if I'd agreed what fate waited for me, in this, the Phantom's opera?"

James told Justine the news. She immediately formulated a new plan, with James and her playing the lead rolls. It would bring Erika there, and she would no doubt bring her father along too. James thought she was extremely put out however.

Ja: "Justine, Justine don't think that I don't care

but every hope and every prayer rests on you now."

The days before the opera were drawing close, and tension was rising. Erika sat in the drawing room when everyone else was at rehearsals, staring out the window and thinking about what she was about to do in a week at the first, and the only performance. To her surprise, she was not alone. "So, this is how it ends."

She looked up to see Raoul standing behind her, looking wary. "You're really going to follow his path." She said nothing. "It won't work."

"How would you know?"

"Because he did the same thing to try and capture your mother, and obviously that didn't work out at all."

"Ha! You only got mother because she's so shallow."

"Do you really think that's it? She wouldn't have chosen him no matter what happened."

She stood up. Although she was a few inches shorter then Raoul, she was by no means less threatening. "You're jealous."

He narrowed his eyes. "Am I?"

"You are! He's a musical genius! Master of illusion, architect, and, most of all he loves mother with all his heart, not like you! I may just be sixteen, but I know enough to know that your relationship is built purely on infatuation! There is nothing here for her, and I wish that she was smart enough to see how shallow everyone here is!"

"You stupid child! I should have gotten rid of you sixteen years ago! I could have done you in right there and told Christine you died in birth! She would never have known, but I didn't! You should thank me for sparing your worthless little life!" They were yelling now.

"Thank you! Thank you for letting me live! I now know all about the world on the surface! I know that everyone up here is too stupid to realize just how idiotically the world works!"

He grabbed her by the hair, and she grabbed his shirt front. Pain meant almost nothing to her. She held her hand up, ready to bring her fist to his perfect face and do as much damage as possible. The door knob turned then, making them flay apart. By the time Christine got through the door, Erika was at the window again and Raoul was standing next to her ready to help her with anything she might need.

It was the day of the opera, and Erika was getting ready to leave. She packed a small brown bag with just what she needed for the coming night.

E: "Seal my fate tonight

I hate to have to cut the fun short

But the joke's wearing thin

Let the audience in

Let his opera begin!"

It was still morning and the sun had not even thought about rising. She passed through the main hall, and saw someone standing in her way. It was Ida. "Yes?"

Ida looked down. "Well, um mademoiselle? I, um, with the way everything has been lately, I thought I might… not have another chance and… I… I wanted to tell you…"

"Yes?"

Ida sighed, then looked Erika straight in the eye not covered by her hair. "Thank you." She stated, "Thank you for doing all you have done. I know about the kitchen, and how you were the one who got me in there. But that's not all you've done for me." She smiled a small wary smile. "You were the only person who would talk to me for the seven years I've been here, and, you're the closest thing to a friend I've ever had."

Erika was not expecting this, and she was less prepared for Ida to boldly step nearer and hug her. She had no idea that the servant girl's life had been so affected by her, and she found herself returning the hug to her only friend. When they were done, she turned to leave, but stopped. "I…" she didn't quite know what to say to Ida, so she said something she had never said before. "Thank you." As she left, she heard Ida for the last time. "You're welcome," a pause, then, "Madame Phantom."


	11. Don Juanita

Chapter 11: The Point of No Return

The opera was starting. Justine had taken a side roll in the play, to monitor and make sure her plan went smoothly. They had put in James as the poor boy from the street who La Don Juanita takes advantage of. Don Juanita was to be played by no one important. Justine knew that both Phantoms would come, for her insurance policy was having the Viscount and his wife sit in a private box for the duration of the performance. She had a sly tongue and was easily able to convince them to attend.

The opera commenced. The performers take stage and begin to act out a somewhat offensive scene of sixteenth century servants preparing the room for La Don Juanita's plan. Don Juanita came out from behind the curtain in the centre that led to her 'room' with a man on either side of her. She was wearing a white top with sleeved that fell from her shoulders to her arms and a flowing black skirt with a large slit up the side of her right leg. Those who were sitting in the front rows could see a garter on that leg with a roll of money shoved in it. She also wore a black mask lined in white that covered most of her face. The men threw her each a bag of money as they left.

Chorus: "Here the sire may serve the dam;  
here the master takes his meat!  
Here the sacrificial lamb  
utters one despairing bleat!"

Ju: "Poor young maiden! For the thrill  
on your tongue of stolen sweets  
you will have to pay the bill -  
tangled in the winding sheets!

Ju: Serve the meal and serve the maid!

Chrs: Serve the meal and serve the maid! Serve the master so that, when

All: tables, plans and maids are laid,  
Don Juanita strikes again!

Christine watched the scene played out, and knew what it was. Don Juan Triumphant had burned in the fire at the opera house so many years ago, and this was clearly the same opera. Few people had made it out of the theatre alive who had actually attended the opera, and Raoul never paid attention. Only she knew that this was the reenactment of that same opera. She was pulled back into the past even more so by Justine, who had a shrill voice reminding her of Carlotta. She was so involved in her thoughts she did not notice the shadow that passed into the box. The opera continued.

Don Juanita turned to her right hand woman.

DJ: "Passarina, faithful friend,  
once again recite the plan.

Pa: "Your young guest believes I'm you -  
I, the master, you, the man.

DJ: When you met you wore my cloak,  
with my scarf you hid your face.  
He believes he dines with me,  
in his master's borrowed place!  
Furtively, we'll scoff and quaff,  
stealing what, in truth, is mine.  
When it's late and modesty  
starts to mellow, with the wine

Pa: You come home! I use your voice -  
slam the door like crack of doom!

DJ: I shall say: 'come - hide with me!  
Where, oh, where? Of course - my room!'

Pa: Poor man hasn't got a chance!"

DJ: Here's my hat, my cloak and sword.  
Conquest is assured,  
if I do not forget myself and laugh!"

Don Juanita disappeared behind the curtain. She was an aging actress, who drank herself silly every Friday night. And she often found her eyes wandering into the audience when she was performing. Tonight as she slipped behind the curtain, she thought she saw something stir in box 4, but wasn't sure. She didn't have time to think about it however, for she felt a stabbing pain in her back and then went unconscious.

Onstage, James took his cue and entered stage left, dressed in peasant clothes that were not too street like but not to elegant with just the right amount of sexy.

Ja: "No thoughts  
within his head  
but thoughts of joy!  
No dreams  
within his heart  
but dreams of love!"

Don Juanita re-entered through the curtain.

Pa: "Mistress?"

DJ: Passarina; go away  
For the trap is set and waits for its prey."

Christine felt chills. She had been a singer long enough to distinguish voices, and that was not the voice of the girl who was cast as Don Juanita. She heard movement from behind her, but it was probably just Raoul shifting. He never was comfortable at the opera anymore.

DJ: "You have come here  
in pursuit of  
your deepest urge,  
in pursuit of  
that wish,  
which till now  
has been silent,  
silent."

It was then that James realized that this was not the women who had been cast for Don Juanita. It had taken him a while, but he now realized who it was that was behind the mask. He turned around, and stared at Erika wide eyed.

E: "I have brought you,  
that our passions  
may fuse and merge -  
in your mind  
you've already  
succumbed to me  
dropped all defenses  
completely succumbed to me -  
now you are here with me:  
no second thoughts,  
you've decided,  
decided."

She smiled and moved slowly closer stepping precisely on the down beats.

E: "Past the point  
of no return -  
no backward glances:  
our games of make believe  
are at an end.  
Past all thought  
of "if" or "when" -  
no use resisting:  
abandon thought,  
and let the dream  
descend.

She ran the extra distance stopping mere inches from him and running her hands from his shoulders to his hands. He froze.

E: "What raging fire  
shall flood the soul?  
What rich desire  
unlocks its door?

She gripped his hands and turned around under them so that her back was now to him. She put his hands on her stomach and pulled them across her.

E: "What sweet seduction  
lies before  
us?"

She moved away from him, sliding backwards on her feet like a snake.

E: "Past the point  
of no return,  
the final threshold -  
what warm,  
unspoken secrets  
will we learn?  
Beyond the point  
of no return."

She stopped halfway across the stage, gazing at him with her azure blue eyes from under the mask. James turned away.

Ja: "You have brought me  
to that moment  
where words run dry,  
to that moment  
where speech  
disappears  
into silence,  
silence."

He turned back to her.

Ja: "I have come here,  
hardly knowing  
the reason why.  
In my mind,  
I've already  
imagined our  
bodies entwining  
defenseless and silent -  
and now I am  
here with you:  
no second thoughts,  
I've decided,  
decided."

He nodded to her, and she believed what he was singing now was coming from the heart. They took their cues, moving backstage slowly with every beat.

Ja: "Past the point  
of no return -  
no going back now:  
our passion-play  
has now, at last,  
begun.  
Past all thought  
of right or wrong -  
one final question:  
how long should we  
two wait, before  
we're one?

When will the blood  
begin to race  
the sleeping bud  
burst into bloom?  
When will the flames,  
at last, consume  
us?"

They were now back-centre stage. They came closer together as they sang.

B: "Past the point  
of no return  
the final threshold -  
the bridge  
is crossed, so stand  
and watch it burn.  
We've passed the point  
of no return."

They were now mere centimeters from each other. James took Erika's hands and spun her so that her back was to him once more. She was facing off stage right; the audience's left. He ran his hands over her and he could feel her warmth.

E: "Say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime.

Lit me, save me from my solitude.

Say you'll share with me each night, each morning."

She turned to face him.

E: "Anywhere you go let me go too

Love me, that's all I ask of-"

"No!" Justine rushed onstage, having realized that James was truly falling for Erika and her perfect plan was falling apart. "That is not the actress! This is an impostor!"

"Foolish girl!" Erika spat back. "What do you think you're doing? Will you not end this futile struggle for his love? He does not want you!"

Before the catfight could commence, a shriek was heard from in the audience. The dead body of the original Don Juanita had fallen out from behind the curtain, stabbed through the back with a knife. Before anyone had time to even react, another scream followed the first. A woman sitting in the box in front of the viscount and his wife had looked back to tell Raoul to stop shifting, and had found the Phantom trying to strangle him with one of his infamous nooses. He stopped when he heard her scream. Erika looked up and frowned. The plan had almost worked. Just then, Justine's swift hand flew up and snatched the mask from her face.

Justine could not have possibly known what lay behind the mask until the deed was done. She could not even scream in horror at the grotesque deformation. Erika's flesh was stretched this across her left cheek bone which protruded out a few inches further then her normal side. The bone was misshapen and lumpy in some areas, smooth and twisted in others. The skin was so tight in places that she could see the outline of Erika's teeth. There were scars along her jaw where the thin skin had torn from the stress of covering her face and had healed back together, leaving her red and swollen.

Erika turned to Justine. "Insolent girl!" She screamed. "Now you shall suffer the wrath of the Angels in Hell!"

There was a flash of light, as if the sun had been brought into the room. It was impossible to see. When the light dimmed back to normal, panic ensued. The crowd stumbled over each other, trying to escape from this nightmare lest they be taken next. No one was concerned with anyone but themselves. Except James. He stood on the stage a moment, staring directly at the spot where the two had just been. Raoul was doing the same in box 4 at Christine's empty chair. The two ghosts had vanished with their victims.


	12. Down Once More

Chapter 12: Down Once More

Erika was swift as she navigated the Depths of the Hungarian Opera House. She would have been swifter if she was not pulling Justine behind her. Justine was slow and clumsy in the dark; she kept tripping or crying out in fear whenever the torchlight flickered a certain way as to cast shadows that appeared to be people or hiding monsters.

E: "Down one more to the dungeon of our black despair.

Down we plunge to the prison of our minds!  
Down that path into darkness deep as hell!"

Erika stopped at turned on Justine when she again tripped over her own feet. She pulled the bruised girl up.

E: "Why, you ask, was I bound and chained in this cold and dismal place?  
Not for any mortal sin, but the wickedness of my abhorrent face!"

Up on the surface, the police who were supposed to apprehend the two phantoms organized themselves into two groups of armed men with no idea where to begin.

Grp 1: "Track down this murderer!  
She must be found!

Grp 2: Track down this murderer!  
She must be found!"

Erika and her victim were once again on their way. She was more annoyed than ever with this stupid child. She had not the courage enough to hold her head up!

E: "Hounded out by everyone!  
Met with hatred everywhere!  
No kind word from anyone!  
No compassion anywhere!  
Justine!"

She paused, staring her prisoner straight in the face."You know why." She got no reply. "Why?" but Justine only turned her head away.

Christine moved through the stone cellars as well, but she was two stories below the fighting girls already. She was leading the phantom away from the havoc of upstairs. After a few minutes more, they reached their destination. It was a side cavern with four torches for added light and an uneven stone jutting out from the wall on one side as a makeshift seat. She stopped and paced before him nervously. "This isn't what was supposed to happen." She stopped at looked at him. "You weren't supposed to try and kill him."

"You were supposed to sit behind him so that I could sneak you away."

She made a face. "This is still not my fault. And now it can't work. Raoul will come looking for me under public pressure, and he'll get himself lost or killed. James is going to look for Justine, and to top it all off, she's down in your lair with our daughter who just so happens to have a fascination with knives!" She was getting louder and louder as she talked. "I'm sure that can't end badly at all!"

He sighed. "Don't get worked up. It could still work, we just need to…" he stopped.

"Even you can't think your way out of this one." She sat down, simmering in anger which was slowly turning to sorrow. He sat next to her.

"I'm sorry." She was looking away from him. "I can still take you away."

She sighed and turned back around. "You know that will never work." She shook her head. "I'll just go back to him. There's no other way."

"Why should he care anymore? You found him sleeping with other women three times before. He's not even sorry. If you leave him, he can be free to choose any woman he wants."

"No. Having your wife abducted by a ghost is very bad for his position. It would have been better if the plan had worked. I could have been blamed for leaving him and he would have gotten all he wanted. But now, he has to come find me. I have to go back to him."

"You would go back willingly to a man who doesn't love you."

She turned her head once more, hot tears spilling down her face. She had known for years that Raoul did not love her anymore. She also knew that if she ran away with the phantom now like they had planned, they would be forever chased by Raoul who would undoubtedly chase them under pressure of the press. She couldn't, wouldn't do that to either of them. A part of her was still trapped in the Paris Opera House, forever conflicted over which man she loved more, for she truly loved them both.

He put a hand to her chin and gently pulled her head back to facing him. She looked up at his pale sky blue eyes. She put her arm around him, and they kissed. For the final time, for one moment they had each other. And if that was all they would get for eternity, then that would do. They did not separate until they heard the mob of people coming closer. They went there different ways without a word.

James was fighting his way through the crowd of people in the packed hallways five stories above. He was suddenly pulled to the side by a most curious of people. Christine had come to him. "Where did she take Justine?"

"Come with me, I will take you to them, but remember, keep your hands at the level of your eyes!'

"What?"

"Your hands at the level of your eyes!" she repeated, dragging him by the wrist through people, skillfully dodging screaming women and running men. "She is the most experienced of fighters and she will strike you over the head unless you raise your hands to the level of your eyes!"

They raced through the hallways until the hallways turned to dark stone. Down, down, down they raced, through twisting tunnels, down spiraling stairs, until James was sure he was utterly and completely lost himself. But Christine again seemed to know her way around better than anyone he knew. They finally reached an enormous open spiraling stairwell.

C: "Your hands at the level of your eyes!"

Ja: "At the level of your eyes."

She stopped. "This is as far as I dare to venture. When you reach the bottom of the stairs, take the second left. That is where they are."

"Thank you." She left him and started climbing up again. He began his decent into the darkness.

Ju: "Have you gorged yourself at last, in your lust for blood?  
Is James now to be prey to your  
lust for flesh?"

Erika despised that girl. She turned around from her work on the table and looked at Justine, sitting in the chair, obviously feeling safer now that they were someplace furnished. Erika narrowed her eyes.

E: "That fate, which condemns me to wallow in blood has also denied me  
the joys of the flesh.  
This face - the infection  
which poisons all love.  
This face, which earned a mother's fear and loathing  
A mask, my first unfeeling scrap of clothing.  
Pity comes too late - turn around  
and face your fate: an eternity of this,"

Erika smirked.

E: "before you die."

Justine stood, which was quite a feat considering her hands were tied behind her back, and looked Erika straight in the eyes.

Ju: "This haunted face holds no horror for me.  
It's in your soul that the true distortion lies."

Erika was just about to spit back a remark when she noticed someone's entrance.

E: "Wait! I think, my dear, we have a guest!

Ju: "James!

E: "Sir, this is indeed an unparalleled delight!  
I had rather hoped that you would come.  
And now my wish comes true - you have truly made my night!

Ja: "Free her!  
Do what you like only free her!  
Have you no pity?

E: Your lover makes a passionate plea!

Ju: Please James, its useless!"

Ja: I love her!  
Does that mean nothing?  
I love her!  
Show some compassion!

E: The world showed no compassion to me!

Ja: Justine, Justine! Let me see her!"

E: Be my guest, sir."

James was on the other side of iron bars which blocked any entrance into the lair. This was on the land, but there was another wooden gate that closed off entrance from the lake. Erika pulled Justine over to where he could see her from behind the bars.

E: "Monsieur, I bid you welcome!'

She turned to Justine.

E: "Did you think that  
I would harm him?  
Why should I make him pay for the sins which are yours?"

She pulled from the table the knife which she had just been sharpening. It was her favorite knife; a beautiful carving knife with an ivory handle and a gold plaited rose on the end of the handle. She held it to Justine's throat.

E: "Order your fine horses now!  
Raise up your hand to the level of your eyes!  
Nothing can save you now - except perhaps James!  
Start a new life with me -  
Buy her freedom with your love!  
Refuse me, and you send your lover to her death!  
This is the choice -  
This is the point of no return!"

Ja: "The tears I might have shed for your dark fate grow cold, and turn to tears of hate!"

An unexpected figure came through one of the many passages. Erika turned behind her to see her father, looking very disapproving. "Erika." He said, "Don't make the same mistake I did. It won't change anything."

She closed her eyes and turned her head. So she would lose her father too. It would have to be done. She did not want to do this, to take her live and forsake what little feeling James had left for her. But some people deserve to pay. They deserve to die. James pulled her from her thoughts.

Ja: "Justine, forgive me please forgive me!"

Erika looked at her father.

Ja: "I did it all for you, and all for nothing!"  
E: "Farewell my fallen idol and false friend too late for turning back too late for prayers and useless pity!  
P: "We had such hopes and now Those hopes are shattered!"

Ju: "Say you love her and my life is over!  
E: All hope of cries for help; no point in fighting!

Ju: For either way you choose, she has to win!"  
E: For either way you choose, you cannot win!

E: So, do you end your days with me,  
or do you send her to her grave?"

She brought the knife closer to Justine's neck.

Ju: "Why make him lie to you, to save me?"

Erika turned back to her father. She was griped again with the unending guilt.

E: "Angel of Music, who deserves this face of the damned?  
P: "Past the point of no return the final threshold His life is now the prize which you must earn!  
Ju: For pity's sake, James, say no! Don't throw your life away for my love!

Ja: "I fought so hard to free you."

E:Angel of Music,"  
P: You've passed the point of no return."

"I'm so sorry." She said to her father. She turned back to James, who was helplessly gazing through the bars. But suddenly, the bars lifted, the work of Erika's father, and he was thrown onto the floor of the cavern. He stood.

E: "You deceived me.  
I gave my mind blindly."

"But you tried my patience." She gripped the knife. "So now make, your choice." But it was her father who spoke, and not James. She turned back to gaze at them.

P: "Pitiful creatures of darkness what kind of lives have we known?  
God give us courage to show you, you are not alone!"

Ja: "You will see you are not alone!"

Erika was unprepared for what happened next. Her father reached up and tore of the mask. The face under it was unlike anything she had ever seen. It was a hideous deformity, but unlike any deformity on earth. There was a resemblance between her own and his, but in his, there was something more. She could see his entire life in one side of his face. Anger, sorrow, love, a broken heart, and then something that she could not recognize; the knowledge of being a father.

She was so stunned by what she found, she was even less prepared for the hand on her shoulder. She turned and James caught her in an embrace. He did not kiss her, for he was too shallow to ever put his mouth anywhere near hers, but the hug itself was so warm that she dropped the knife. After a long time, he let her go. She knew now what had to happen. Her head turned at the sound of the search parties getting closer.

Grp1&2: "Track down this murderer  
She must be found!"

E: "Take her - forget me - forget all of this.  
Leave me alone - forget all you've seen.  
Go now - don't let them find you!"

James spared no time in cutting Justine's bonds.

E: "Take the boat - swear to me never to tell  
the secrets you know of the angels in hell.

Grp1&2: The Phantom of the Opera is there inside your mind!""

E: Go now! Go now, and leave me!"

She made her was to the back of the lair. There was a music box there, and she sat down and turned it on. James took Justine in the boat, the wooden gate lifted by the phantom.

E: "Masquerade.  
Paper faces on parade,  
Masquerade.  
Hide your face so the world will never find you."

Her father came up behind her. She turned to him.

E: "Father, I love you."

He smiled down at her. They could hear the echoing voices of James and Justine as the sailed away. Erika went back into the main cavern to watch them go.

Ju: "Say you'll share with me, one love, one lifetime.

Ja: "Say the word and I will follow you."

Ju: Share each day with me, each night, each morning."

P: You alone can make my song take flight.

She beamed back at her father.

B: It's starting now, the music of the night!"

They turned to leave through one of the many passages. Erika stopped, and turned back to retrieve her knife. They stepped through one of the many thresholds into the darkness, letting the passage close behind them.

Raoul, having run into Christine in one of the previous tunnels and having a long argument over whether or not she should come with him to find the Phantoms, finally agreed to bring Christine with him. The charged into the lair, accompanied by the Hungarian Police. But it was most definitely empty. Raoul went to the back to see if they were hiding there, but Christine could tell it had already been abandoned. She found the mask that the phantom had left on the floor. She bent down, and upon picking it up preceded to hide it amongst her skirts. She found pockets as useful as her daughter did. Smiling, she went back to Raoul.

Epilogue

"Get that turkey in the oven, Marie! There'll be no undercooked or bad food for the Viscount's party tonight!" Ida had recently been appointed as head chef for the Viscount de Changy. It had taken some three years since her first job in the kitchen, but she had made it! And she was not going to mess this up. She looked over at the girl who had just shoved the prepared bird into the oven as hard as she could. "Not too hard, even though it is twice the size of you!" she smiled. There was a knock on the kitchen door. Ida answered it.

The servant looked in upon the neatest kitchen she had ever seen in the household. "Um, package for you, ma'am." She held out the box in her hand.

"Thank you." Ida replied. She could afford to take a break for a second and see what she had been sent. The package was a flat rectangular box. She took off the top. There was a small note laid in the middle on top of something wrapped in cloth. The note read only, _congratulations._ Ida pulled out the present, and smiled at it. An ivory handled knife with a gold plaited rose.


End file.
